


Taken

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, rewrite of s01e12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can u make kinda rewrite of last episode. only bizarro kidnaps alex instead of james ;D (bcz alex is the most important person in kara's life, so kalex, obviously) and it would be lovely, if bizarro end up alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kalex fic, if it’s not your cup of tea, please don’t read. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Kara and Alex’s date night had been interrupted by Bizzaro twice already and now Alex was missing, Kara was positive she knew who had her. “Supergirl,” Hank called, “we've got a trace on Bizzaro.”

“I had no doubt we'd find one, she wants us to find her. She has Alex.”

“Maxwell Lord knows Alex is your sister.”

Turning to glance at Hank, Kara tells the man the honest truth, “Lord knows Alex is so much more than my sister.”

“I'll have some men pick him up, he kidnapped one of my agents, I can hold him indefinitely on that because of fear of exposure.”

Kara nods, “I'm going to get Alex.”

Hank nods, “Supergirl,” he says when she's about to take off, “take her home.”

“Yes, sir,” Kara says with a nod, “thank you, sir.”

As he watches the Kryptonian leave Hank mutters, “Take care of her, Kara.”

**KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA**

When Kara lands in the warehouse, she instantly scans her surroundings, searching for Alex. When her eyes land on the dark haired woman her breath rushes out in an instant. There's a gash on her forehead and on her cheek.

“She's a feisty one,” her own voice says from behind her, “I can see why you like her. Although you may want to teach her that distracting the driver while flying is not a good idea, she nearly ended up a pancake on the cement.”

“Please stop this,” Kara pleads with this alternate version of herself. “Somewhere inside you there are pieces of me and those pieces of me are telling you that this isn't right.”

“My Lord has made it very clear that you are the enemy,” comes the automatic response but Kara can detect the hesitance.

“Except you don't really believe that, do you?”

Bizarro looks away, “I've hurt people, you've only ever saved them. Even when we knocked the tram car from the air, you saved those people before it hit the water.”

“You could do that too,” Kara says quietly. “All you have to do is believe in yourself and believe that there are people willing to help you other than Maxwell Lord.”

“Did your people lock him up?”

“They did.”

Bizzaro looks away and then back, “Good, he's hurt people, lots of people.” She looks back to Kara, “Can you help me?”

“I can,” she motions to Alex, “we can but you have to let me let her go.”

Bizzaro nods, “I couldn't harm her, not really,” she says carefully. “The love you have for her, it's ingrained in your DNA which means it's ingrained in mine.”

Kara smiles, “That's what love’s about.” She moves towards Alex, kneeling down to undo the rope holding her wrists, “So you decided to swan dive mid flight, I hear.”

“I don't like being manhandled,” Alex says with a shrug and receives a raised eyebrow in return. “Fine I don't like being manhandled by anyone that isn't you.”

Kara grins, Alex always has liked to play a bit rough, “Better.” She taps the com in her ear, “Director Henshaw.”

“Supergirl?”

“I have Alex, she’s safe. Can you come and pick up Bizzaro? She’s in need of our help both medically and emotionally.”

“A team and I will be there in fifteen minutes.”

“Thanks, Hank,” Kara says quietly.

She taps the com in her ear once more then kneels down to Alex’s level, tilting the other woman’s head so she can take in the gash across her cheek and the one above her eyebrow. “I'll take care of those when we get home.” Alex nods and rests her head against Kara’s shoulder as Bizzaro hovers behind her.

“You can come closer,” Alex says, “you were conditioned to do these things,” she says quietly, “I know that. I may be weary for a while but eventually I'll come around.”

Bizzaro nods, “There are some friends of ours coming to pick you up,” Kara says calmly, her arm wrapped around Alex in an overly protective manner. “They'll keep you safe, try to help you heal.”

“Thank you.” Kara nods and they all lapse into silence, Kara’s nose buried in Alex’s hair as she tries to assure herself the other woman is safe.

Hank is the first to enter the warehouse and he takes in the sight before him, Bizzaro has moved to face Kara and Alex, falling to her knees before the two women, and Kara has Alex pressed so tightly against her side Hank wonders how the Kryptonian isn't hurting her. He knows Kara would never hurt Alex purposefully, but he's seen, he's done, what can be done when you're so worried about someone you care about that you can barely breathe.

He steps up to the group, looking down at Alex and Kara, “Are you okay?” he asks the older Danvers, attempting to mask the concern in his voice.

“I'm fine, Director,” Alex says simply, “a few little cuts won't do me in.”

Hank nods, turning to Bizzaro, “Will you allow us to help you?”

“Yes,” she says instantly.

“Okay then,” he looks down at Kara and Alex once more, “take Agent Danvers home, Supergirl, we’ll take Bizzaro back to base and have her evaluated by one of the other medics.”

Alex looks up, “Actually, sir,” Alex says, “I believe the best course of treatment for her is to sedate her and put her in a Kryptonite cell.”

“Alex -”

“It would only be for a few days, Kara, a week at most. It would allow her cells time to reboot. After that we could see about removing the Kryptonian parts of her makeup.”

Bizzaro speaks then, “I agree with her, Kryptonite has rejuvenated my cells faster than even the sun.”

Finally Kara nods, looking to Hank, “You take care of her,” she nods to Bizzaro.

“I will,” he promises, “and you take care of her,” he nods to Alex who is still in Kara’s arms.

Kara nods, standing with Alex still in her arms, “Put me down, Supergirl,” Alex demands sharply.

“Not likely,” Kara snarks back. “We’re going home,” she tells Hank, making her way towards the door.

“Put me down, damnit, if I’m going to be made to fly, I’m at least going to do it standing up,” Hank can hear Alex demand.

The older Danvers’ demand is met with, “No you aren’t, you are going to stay exactly where you are until I get you home.” Before Hank hears more of their conversation Kara pushes off into the air and Hank shakes his head.

He turns back to Bizzaro, “Are you ready?”

She nods, “Will I ever have something like they do?”

Studying the young woman, who should have a long life before her, Hank wonders if she will ever have that now, “You could,” he says carefully.

“You don’t sound as if you’re very confident of that.”

“I don’t know,” he finally says, “I don’t know if you’ll ever have that or any other part of a normal life but I do know that I am going to make sure that you do.”

Bizzaro nods, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Bizzaro.”

She tilts her head, “Kiera,” she says, “I think I’d like to be Kiera,” she grins at her own inside joke with herself.

He nods, “Kiera it is.”


End file.
